I got me some Dynamite!! - Stairs - Part 2
Jared investigates a mineshaft and finds some dynamite. Synopsis Jared thinks he has enough of the code for the safe, and opens it. There is a key and some other pills and stuff in there. Jared enters Valerie's room, and she is no longer in there, and he gets trapped in himself! The door become spooky when he took a photo of it. Jared walks into a room and photographs everything he sees. Jared finds the Jigsaw TV's, and hears someone say "Behind you". Jared sees someone at the end of the corridor. She is out of focus when Jared tries to photograph her, and he attempts to run to punch her. She disappears and drops her pills! Jared doesn't know why Valerie is being mean to him. Jared finds a port control area, and spooky noises are playing. He pulls the lever, and un-soothing humming is heard. Jared finds a meat grinder, and is afraid of being pushed in so he hugs the wall. Jared finds the first lever, and can now progress. Jared heads down some stairs and walks down a long hallway, and Jared thinks he is dead. Weird things begin to happen. Jared is relieved to see stairs, and a door opens behind Jared. Jared tries to run up the stairs, but he is taken to the same place! Jared reads through the notebook, and tries to work out the plot some more. He heads back down the stairs, where it gets dark. The loading screen is shown again. Jared is disappointed to find a mineshaft, and predicts that it will fall quickly. Jared is disappointed that the camera features from the demo aren't in this build. Jared finds a flashlight. Jared looks around the mine. He finds a map. Jared reads the word dynamite on the map, and is disappointed that he can't take a picture of the map. Jared needs to remove the water by finding the pump room. He finds a new map, and heads further through. He finds another map, and takes a picture of it, even though he can't see his old photos. he makes a "Who needs a map" joke. The map proves to be useless though, as all the shorter paths are closed off. Jared thinks he sees a skeleton-man. Jared sees a monster. He decides to not follow it. Jared finds the Sprangamne, and tries to pronounce it. Jared finds some clues, and writes them down. Jared decides to check the lockers, and they all open in front of him! Jared finds another clue on the wall, and predicts what he will need to do. Jared is reminded of the wendigos again, after reading about cannibalism. Jared is intrigued as he has to take a picture to fix a valve! Jared attempts to solve the valve puzzle. He solves it, and a door opens. Jared finds some dynamite! Jared can't wait to open a door with it! Jared reaches the pump room, and now needs something to set off the dynamite. Category:Stairs Category:Videos